


The Misfits

by Lunar_Eclipse1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, Younger Sibling Dean Winchester, Younger Sibling Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Eclipse1/pseuds/Lunar_Eclipse1
Summary: "We're a band of misfits. Like the merry men to her Robin Hood"One day, after taking enough, Jordan Winchester runs away to start a new life. She runs into her newest best friends Chris, Ryan, Joel, and Kenny. They're all strange in their own ways. None are fully human. What happens when Jordan runs into her brothers again?
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Jordan Runs Away

**Jordan's POV**

I walk into my motel room and plop down on the bed. My family and I just finished killing a nest of vampires. I feel terrible, and not just because I'm covered in blood. While hunting, there was a rouge vamp that didn't want to hurt us, but Dad made me kill him anyway. 

I feel so guilty, because he was helping us, but Dad only saw him as a monster. Dad sees anything that isn't fully human as a monster. 

"Jordan, get the hell off the bed." Dad says, stomping his way into the room. I groan but obey. I push myself up and stand on wobbly legs. Dad's pretty pissed at me, and it isn't just because of the rouge vamp. While killing the nest, I wasn't paying attention, his words not mine, and almost got my little brother killed. 

Luckily, Sam is smarter than anyone I know, and was able to handle himself, but Dad's still pretty pissed. Dean and Sam walk in behind him, covered in vamp blood. I cringe, now remembering how dirty I am. 

Dad glares at me as he drops his bag on one of the beds. "Dad, if you will just listen-" I start, but he interrupts me. 

"No Jordan, I will not _listen_. You almost got your brothers killed by trusting that vamp. You're lucky I made you kill that thing. And even then, you almost got Sammy killed!" He yells, fists clenched. 

I take a step back. When Dad's angry, there's no telling what he might do. Stubbornly, I stand my ground. As a kid, he always said I was just as stubborn as my mother. 

"Dad listen, he was trying to help us. I have proof. He wasn't eating anybody!"

"It was still a vampire, a monster, and we kill monsters!"

"He was not a monster!" I yell back at him. I freeze. I've never yelled at my dad before. I knew to keep my temper on lock down. I look over at Sam and Dean, and they look surprised by my outburst. Dad doesn't look surprised. He looks angry. 

"You will not yell at me, young lady." He starts, quietly. You know someone's really angry when they get all quiet. One wrong move, and he would burst. But I'm sick and tired of him treating everything like it's a monster and then blaming me when I have a heart. 

I clench my fists and stomp my foot. "No Dad! You need to listen to me. He was not a monster. He was trying to help us! Not everything is a monster just because you say it is!"

I hear Sam gasp behind me. I see a vein in Dad's forehead start to pulse. He's close to snapping. "Jordan, maybe we should calm down." Sam tries to help, putting his arm on my shoulder, but I smack it away. 

"No Sammy! He needs to realize that not everything is evil. And he also needs to realize that we're his children, not some soldiers he can order around." I glare at Dad. I hear Dean warn me to stand down, but I ignore him, opting to still glare at Dad.

Dad stalks up to me, towering over me. "You better listen to your brothers, before I do something I might regret." He threatens me. I'm not scared anymore, I'm just angry. I stand tall and look him in the eye. 

"Do it. Because I will not back down. I'm done believing that everything is bad just because you have a stupid grudge! You hate everything because of something none of us could control!"

"Don't..."

"What happened to Mom wasn't any of our faults."

"DONT!"

"She's dead and she's not coming back. I've learned to accept it and so should you. No amount of killing the supernatural will change that."

Dad snaps and grabs the clock from the side table and throws it at the opposite wall, smashing into pieces. I flinch, but I don't look away. "You will not speak about her that way!"

"What way? The way she would have wanted?! She never would have wanted any of this for us!" I yell. Everyone goes quiet. I'm breathing heavily, my hands clenched. 

I realize my stance. I'm supposed to be calm, mature. I shouldn't be snapping so easily. I just need to get out of here and calm down. I open my hands, breathing slowly, and walk towards the door. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going? We're not finished here!" Dad yells. I open the door and look back at him, glaring violently. 

"I'm finished." I say before walking out and slamming the door behind me. I'm out in the hall way now. I lean back against the door, feeling guilty all over again. I just let my baby brothers watch me snap. 

I contemplate going back in, but Dad's voice stops me. "Don't bother Dean. She'll come back. She always does." I clench my hand into a fist and suppress the urge to break something. 

I am not that predictable! You know what, I'll show him! I fish my room key out of my pocket and throw it on the ground before turning down the hall, towards the exit. 

I walk out of the motel and stomp out of the parking lot, looking for a way to leave. I spot a nice looking truck parked near the impala. 

Don't really want to steal it, but it does look pretty nice. I'll replace the license plates once I pass the state line. It's their own fault anyway, leaving the window open. I reach in and unlock it.

After hearing the click, I open the door and climb in. I lean forward after closing the door, and spot the keys in the open glove compartment. Huh, that was easy. I shrug, not questioning my luck, and grab the keys.

I stick the keys in the ignition and start the car. It roars to life, making me smile. I put the car in drive and pull out of the parking lot. I pull onto the road and drive, as far as I can away from the motel.

I roll down the windows, breathing in the fresh air with a new sense of freedom. Instead of feeling happy, I just feel sad. I left my brothers back there, with no explanation. I sigh and reach into my pocket, pulling out my phone.

I dial Sam's number. After a few rings, he picks up.

"Jordan? Where are you?" He asks. I smile sadly as I turn onto the freeway.

"Heya Sammy. I'm gone."

"Seriously Jordan, where are you?"

"I told you, I'm gone. I'm on the freeway."

"So you're really leaving? For real?" He asks. He sounds so broken. I wince at his tone. 

"Yes Sam. I'm leaving for real this time. I just wanted to call and tell you so you wouldn't be up all night waiting for me."

"But Jordan, why?"

I sigh and spot the sign saying I now passed the state line. "I can't stay there anymore. And I know you understand, that's why I called you."

"Jordan please." I feel a tear fall down my cheek as his voice cracks. "Bye Sam. Tell Dean what I told you, and that I love him. Please don't come looking for me. Love you little bro." I say before hanging up.


	2. Ryan Gets Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's own coven turns on her.

**Ryan's POV**

I walk out of the main room and lean over a table, suppressing the urge to vomit. My coven just mutilated a poor girl, the priest's daughter from the local town, and she was screaming for me to help her as they ripped her apart. I feel sick from witnessing them tearing her apart, just to use her for a stupid ritual. 

"Ryan, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in there helping with the ritual." My mother says, slamming the door behind her. She looks pissed. She grabs my hand, digging her sharp nails into my skin. I wince, but don't move. I'm smarter than that.

"I-I just needed some air." I stammer. 

"Air? Why? You were supposed to stay in there and perform in the ritual. That was your duty." She hisses, pulling towards the door. I pull my arm back, not really thinking anymore. I can feel blood dripping from where she dug her nails. 

"No."

"No?"

"No mother. I don't want to do the ritual. It's inhumane and wrong!" I yell at her. She cackles, throwing her head back. "Inhumane? Who ever said being a witch would be humane?!"

She stalks towards me, her dark nails gleaming. "You will go back in there and complete the ritual, or so help me Ryan!" She yells.

I shoot my hand out towards her and yell, " _Defende nos._ " The spell was supposed to get her away from me, but it doesn't work. I look at my hand as my eyes widen. Why didn't it work? I thought I had that spell mastered.

Mother laughs, shaking her head, like she expected me to do that. "Fine, have it your way." She says. I try to run down the hall and out of the house, but she shoots her hand towards me. " _Manete!"_ I suddenly stop in my spot, frozen.

I struggle against the spell, but I can't escape. I hear her heels clicking against the floor as she clicks her tounge disappointedly. "This could have all been avoided if you did the ritual. Now, what do you say? Help your mother finish the ritual." She says, brushing a few strands of hair out of my face.

I glare at her the best I can. I can't move, but I can still talk. But instead of talking, I do something even more stupid. I've had enough of my mother and her blood thirsty ways. Maybe I'm different, but I would rather die than continue this ritual.

I muster my courage and gather all of the spit in my mouth. I spit in her face, hitting her right below her eye. Instead of exploding, which I feel like I would have liked that better, she just sighs and wipes away my spit.

She looks me in the eyes. If I wasn't frozen, I would be shaking in my boots. Her eyes had this fire behind them. She yells for the other witches and explains the situation to them.

They all come to an agreement and take me to the basement. I'm screaming at them to let me go, but I'm still frozen. They throw me in one of the many cages and release me. 

I try to escape, but they close the cage door before I can. "If you refuse to be a witch, then we'll treat you like a prisoner, even when you're begging, we will never let you leave." Mother hisses at me before leaving the basement, the other witches following behind her.

I throw my body against the door, but it doesn't budge. I'm not advanced enough to know any spells to get me out, so I'm stuck here.

I sigh and curl up into a ball, waiting for the clutches of Death to take me.

**Time Skip**

It's been a few months since I was thrown down here. They sometimes bring me food if they're feeling generous, which basically means I'm lucky if I even get food after two weeks. And it's always their scraps, but beggers can't be choosers.

Sometimes, they come down to torture me, and then laugh at my pain, I've grown to hate my coven more than I used to.

I lie down on my back and stare at the ceiling of my cramped cage. I try to fall asleep, I almost do, but the sound of spells being thrown makes me sit up.

I sit up too quickly and hit my head on one of the bars. I groan and rub my forehead, hearing gunshots and yelling right above me. Someone's killing my coven, does that mean they'll kill me? Would that be such a bad thing?

I wait for minutes, waiting for the sounds to die out, awaiting my fate. Soon, everything goes quiet. I move to the far back corner of the cage, which isn't that far back, and try to prepare myself. I hear the basement door open, flooding the staircase with light.

I hear sneakers scuff along the stairs, the sound of a gun cocking. "Hello?" A girl's voice asks, most likely the person. "Anyone down here? I'm here to help."

Stupidly, I move to the front of the cage and stick my hand out. "Over here." I say, waving my hand around.

I hear the girl run over to me, sliding along the ground to meet me. The girl is pale and has long brown hair. "Are you okay? What happened?" She asks, moving her hair out of her face. I gulp and look back over at the basement steps.

"Did you kill all of them?" I ask, but I know the answer. She nods, putting her gun away. "Yeah, I killed the coven. They were witches. Do you know why they took you?"

"I-I'll explain everything, but I need to get out! I need you to get something for me." I tell her, waving my hands around. She looks at me skepticly, but nods.

"Upstairs, on a pedestal, is a big black book. It has a spell to get me out of here." She stands up quickly and takes a step back.

"You're a witch? Was that your coven?" She asks. She doesn't sound angry or scared, but guilty. I wave my hands and shake my head. "They were, but they locked me up down here. I don't see them as anything else but witches. Trust me, please. Just get the grimore and I'll explain everything." She nods her head and runs out of the basement.

I sigh and wait for her to come back. Can I trust this girl? She did kill my coven, but by doing that, she saved me. I hear her come back, the grimore in her hands. She passes it to me, cautiously. Can't blame her. Handing a witch their grimore isn't one of the smartest things.

I flip through the pages, trying to find the right one. I can see her watching me in the corner of my eye. Finally, I find it, an unlocking spell. I read the incantation before whispering, " _Aperiatur._ " I hear the cage open with a _click_. I smile, proud that it worked. She helps me open the cage and pulls me out.

"So, what's a witch doing locked up in her coven's basement?" She asks, inspecting the rest of the basement for anyone else.

"We had a disagreement. I didn't want to kill people, I was disgusted by it, and they didn't like me thinking that way." I spit out, making my way out of the basement.

I hear her follow behind me. I walk into the threshold, stepping over the bodies of my fellow witches. I grab a bag from the ritual table and stuff my grimore in it. The bag had a charm on it do it could never be full. I stuff other books into it and turn to leave.

She gives me a weird look, but she doesn't leave me. I begin to walk, when I step on something solid. I look down to see the dead body of my mother. I should feel sad, heartbroken maybe, but I honestly feel a little relieved.

I scoff and kick her hand away, stepping over her body. The girl, who has yet to tell me her name, follows me out of the house. "Why you following me?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at her.

"Wanted to make sure you'd be safe. Weird shit happens out here." I laugh.

"What are you, some hunter?" She nods. I nod as well. It makes sense, considering she was able to take down an entire coven.

I turn to her and stick my hand out. "Well, you saved my life, so I owe you something. How about you get a companion, help you hunt and shit." I offer.

"And what do I get in return?" She smiles, crossing her arms. 

"Well, you saved my hide, might as well stick around to save yours. You get a guaranteed protector. Think of it as a life debt."

She thinks for a moment before grabbing my hand, shaking firmly. "I'm Ryan, by the way. Ryan Streyzinger." I say. 

She leads me to a nice black truck parked near the house. "Jordan. No last name." She says, hiding something. It's pretty obvious, but I'm not gonna ask about it. She lets me get into the car as she starts it. 

I look back at my old home as she begins to drive away. I feel relieved, free. Now I won't have to be forced to do something I don't want to. Now I'll finally be free.


End file.
